A Unique Hospital Visit
by SilverFang88
Summary: This is just a little something that I'd written out of pure boredom. Naruto/Yugito One-Shot


Yo! Me again and quite honostly I never thought I would ever put a One-Shot on this website. Sure, I've thought about it from time to time but in the end I always end up just forgetting about it. Well, anyway, this is just a one shot, no lemon chapter, just a simple, and funny, One-Shot. Oh, and before I forget, what your about to read actually did happen to a couple before so if you don't believe what you read here, go look it up somewhere. But enough of this crap, on with the One-Shot!

"Talking" Normal Speaking

'Talking' Normal Thinking

**"Taking" **Kyuubi Speaking

**'Talking' **Kyuubi Thinking

(^ Pointless aint it?^)

**I don't own Naruto, nuff said.**

* * *

Tsunade, Goidiame Hokage of Konohagakure, was used to many things, from both normal and to most bazaar. But today, bazaar just wouldn't cut it. Reason why was because today, she had received a message from the hospital that had a rather…unique problem that had transpired by a few patents.

To be more specific, it involved two individuals by the names of Uzumaki Naruto, and Nii Yugito. Now when she first met the young girl, she was very skeptical about her stay in the village do to the fact that Kumo, and Konoha weren't on good terms. But, after much pleading and begging from Naruto, she finally caved in and let her stay, provided that she stay inside the village until she dealt with Kumo about the issue.

And, for the passed year and six months that the girl had stayed in Konoha, her and Naruto had grown quite close to each other. Hell, the two had even shared a home together as of recently. Albeit, Yugito was at first rather dull and strictly business when she first arrived, her attitude did a complete turn after only a few months stay and now, if one were to look back, you could hardly tell that she was even the same girl as before.

But, at the moment, she wasn't all that concerned about all that as she was now grumbling as she made her way towards the Hospital. She knew that she could take her time whenever it involved Naruto since he trained so hard that his Hospital visits came almost three times a week do to his constant tiring activities.

"I swear if he hurt over did himself again I'm going to kill that damn brat." Growled out the woman as she came closer towards the Hospital.

Once she finally came to the doors of the building, the moment opened the doors she instantly had her eyebrows raised. Reason why was because most of the nurses face's were all red from what looked like embarrassment. When most of the said nurses saw her they immediately rushed towards her.

"Hokage-sama, thank goodness you're here."

"What's the situation?" asked Tsunade as she started walking down the halls where most of the doctors and nurses were running back and forth from.

"Its bad nothing we have tried has made any improvements what so ever."

"That bad?"

"Yes ma'am"

The woman let out a sigh before asking where the patents were located. 'Figures the brat would get his friend in this situation as well.'

Once she was told where the two were currently located she was about to head off when a thought accured to her.

"Why didn't Sakura just deal with this?"

The nurse faint blush suddenly intensified which made Tsunade raise an eyebrow once more. "S-she said something about not being experienced in this sort of situation. I don't believe that's the real case but I personally don't blame her for it. I never see this kind of thing happen before myself."

"What is the problem then?" asked the blonde while doing her best to control her annoyance.

"I-I-its something you must see for yourself to believe." Stated the nurse before bowing. "I have other duties to take care of so I bid you farewell Hokage-sama."

With that said the woman simply scampered off while Tsunade was left seething where she stood. She was tempted to follow after the woman and drill it out of her but decided not to and see what all the commotion was all about in the first place.

After walking down the hallway, up a flight of stairs, and down another hallway, she finally arrived to the designated room. Outside the said room were countless nurses and doctors peeping through the doorway while all sporting either blushes, nosebleeds, or both. Among the crowd was even Kakashi, who was giggling loudly with his book closed and gripping it tightly in his hands.

"Would any of you mind explaining-" growled out Tsunade as she watched as most in the crowd stiffened in fright. "WHY YOUR NOT AT YOUR POSTS!"

She bet back a cacle when the crowd had almost instantly dispersed with only Kakashi still standing in the doorway while still giggling.

"And you Kakashi, what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be doing something better with your time than sitting here doing nothing? And why the hell are you giggling like that?"

The said man turned to face his leader before recomposing himself. "W-well, I'll I guess I can answer all those questions in order. One, I have nothing better to do today since its my day off, two I was the one that brought both of them here in the first place, and three (Giggle) look for yourself."

Having quite enough of this, Tsunade brushed passed the man and swung the door open. "Ok brat, what did you do this ti-"

Her words stopped dead when she saw the most surprising thing of her life. On the hospital bed, Nii Yugito was straddling Naruto's waist while bed sheets covered the two's joint bodies along with Yugito's other assets from view. Naruto was currently on his back with a bright blush on his cheeks while Yugito was sitting up strait and was now looking over at the doorway while also sporting a bright flush on her cheeks as well.

For a few moments, their was a tense silence, not even so much as a breath was taken during this short period of time. After several more moments of silence, Tsunade brought her hand up to her cheek and pinched really hard to make sure this wasn't another of her crazy drunken dreams taking place. Feeling the pain, her eyes widened when she realized that this wasn't a dream and the fact that it truly reality.

Eerily enough, she calmly turned around, closed the door, and sighed heavily. After that she did the only thing she could think of doing for this current situation.

She laughed, loudly, so loud that it echoed throughout the room.

"It's not funny Baa-chan!" Yelled out Naruto in frustration and embarrassment.

"I agree." Stated Yugito as her blush deepened as well.

"Oh the hell it isn't! Damn this has got to be the funniest things I've ever seen in my entire lifetime! Shoot, if Jiraiya was to find out-"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Yelled the two blonde's simultaneously.

"Your right." Replied Tsunade while wiping a stray tear from her eye do to laughing so hard. "But know that I have something over you two love birds if you piss me off again."

"Damn old hag." Muttered Naruto as turned to stare out the window.

"I heard that."

"I was hoping you would."

Smirking, Tsunade quickly examined the situation while Yugito decided to lay back down on the blonde's chest which earned her partner a light blush at the feeling of her assets being pressed into him.

"So how did this happen?" asked the woman as she continued to examine the issue while also trying not to eye Naruto's girth too much.

"Midway through the intercourse I climaxed and well-" answered Yugito while murmuring the last part.

"What was that last bit?"

"I haven't been able to get myself out of her since." Replied Naruto while sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"He was that good huh?" teased Tsunade

"…"

"I take that as a yes."

"More like hell yes." Mumbled the boy with a grin before a loud purring sound echoed throughout the room.

"I see." Replied the woman before sitting up. "Well, not to worry, I can have this done in a few minutes."

"Thank merciful god."

"What was that?" hissed Yugito as she glared down at Naruto who was now sweating bullets. "Are you telling me that you don't like this or something? Am I boring to you?"

"How could I be bored with you, I just took your virginity this afternoon!"

'That explains a lot.' Thought the Hokage with a smirk as she finished fixing the problem.

"Yeah but now your probably just going to go nail some other virgin girl and dump me like I'm some cheep whore."

"How can you say that?" replied Naruto with a mock pout while hugging the blonde woman on top of him tightly. "Do you really think I'm capable of doing something like that Yugito-chan?"

"…no." replied the woman with a smile as she placed a kiss on his whiskered cheeks. "I guess not."

"Glad you understand Yugito-chan." Replied the blonde before lifting his head up and nipping at certain spots on her neck.

Seeing as how she wasn't needed anymore, Tsunade quickly and quietly snuck out the room while Naruto started to nip a few other hot spots on her neck. But, before she left the room, the blonde Hokage locked the door from the inside and let out a low chuckle as Kakashi placed a do not disturb sign on the doorknob.

"Where'd you get that?"

The man only shrugged before opening his book and walked down the hallway towards the stairs. Smirking, she pressed her ear up against the door and almost laughed when she heard faint moaning coming from the inside.

'Lucky girl.' Thought Tsunade as she followed Kakashi towards the stairs and in hopes of getting some Sake to help calm her down.

Unknown to all, a lone figure was currently spying on the room in which Yugito and Naruto were currently in. The said person giggled as he scribbled down on his notebook while not once taking his eyes off the window which the two had conveniently left opened. Much later Naruto and Yugito would both receive a small purple book titled "Icha Icha Miracles" on their front door to their apartment. Not much later after that, a beaten and bruised Jiraiya would be found in a hospital bed with _one_ of the two copies of the said book shoved up his ass.

* * *

There you go now R&R so that I know that posting this wasn't pointless.


End file.
